fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Lord Building
|kanji= |rōmaji= |capital= |located in=Oak Town |controlled by=Jose Porla (former) |affiliation= (former) |manga debut=Chapter 47 |anime debut=Episode 21 }} Phantom Lord's Building was the representative outpost of the former Phantom Lord guild in Oak Town. Localization Phantom Lord's building acted as the guild's base in Oak Town, a city residing under their influence, and was placed inside the built-up area, but not surrounded by other buildings in a certain radius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 4-5 Exterior Design Phantom Lord's base was an imposing building mildly reminiscent of a bizarre fortress: it was surrounded by stone walls topped with railings, which ended on the front in the building's own entrance, flanked some meters away by a pair of modest light flags secured to the walls, and had two smaller, detached buildings at its sides, connected to the central one by suspended stone bridges complete with railings. Such secondary buildings possessed an elongated facade facing the main building and shorter sides, their pitched roofs were composed of tiles, and they sported several simple, square windows, appearing as nothing more than holes in the walls, and more elaborated, larger and arched ones. The main building, built of stone and linked to the two minor buildings by the suspended bridges, had another, central and arched bridge adorned by battlements, connecting a pair of large, square pillar-like structures placed in front of it, and seemed to take the form of a massive tower. The base's most distinctive feature, however, was the entrance: acting as both the door to the main building and the seemingly only way to get past the walls, it consisted of a cylindrical structure topped by a complicated series of small, pitched tiled roofs pointing in several directions, piled up one on the other: right above the cylindrical part were three of such roofs, one pointing frontally like the structure itself, and the other two jutting out respectively to the left and to the right; above those were two more roofs yet again pointing outwards, topped by the last, single and more imposing roof, facing frontwards and seemingly being adorned by a clock, or a rose window. Below such roofs, topping the entrance was a large, arched dark sign reading "Phantom Lord" in light characters, possessing light edges and a pair of strange protrusions jutting upwards at its sides. The double wooden door below it, with the square pillars holding the sign up at its sides, sported a light, torn banner above it, almost split in two to house two distinct, dark Phantom Lord's symbols, one at the other's side. Flanking the entrance, in front of a series of small windows similar to those found on the secondary buildings, were two lines of dark, massive spear-like ornaments, held in place by brick supports in their upper part, just below their heads. Leading to the entrance was a small, modest wooden bridge, seemingly suspended over a river or a gorge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 5 The anime gave the base a more compact appearance, consolidating the two minor buildings into the main one, which was given added towers, and rounding the various roofs above the entrance, with one more roof being added to the second row, pointing frontwards, and with the main roof losing its decorative clock or rose window.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Interior Design The building's entrance gave access to a large and tall room furnished like a club or pub of sort, possessing several tables paired with benches. The floor was composed of wood, bearing a distinctive square pattern in which every square was composed by four planks,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 2 and the ceiling sported a complicate system of massive, horizontal and vertical wooden beams hanging from it on top of the hall, just below the passageway leading to the second floor, which was complete with a small mezzanine;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 13 the lower horizontal beams had round lamps hanging from them. The inner side of the double door granting access to the building had thin reinforcements in the shape of "X"s, and bore two light banners with Phantom Lord's emblem in its middle part, one on each leaf.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 6 The second floor housed a smaller, more elegant room: at its sides were a pair of stone balustrades ending in ornately decorated pillars shaped like a pair of goblets; the stone ceiling, sustained by a multitude of square pillars protruding from the walls, bore a pattern consisting of many squares, and from it hanged a massive chandelier. To the entrance's right, in the central part of the room, was a carved stone table bearing the guild's symbol on it, on which sat a jar full of flowers and a set to play chess; to the left was a small, decorated sofa. The room was given access to by an arched, intricately decorated door, and in front of it, on the other edge of the room, was a throne, on which Master Jose Porla (or, to be more accurate, his Thought Projection) sat while confronting Makarov Dreyar, with the entire room being damaged by the latter; on the wall behind such throne stood a dark banner with Phantom Lord's light symbol on it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 14-15 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Guild Buildings Category:Phantom Lord Property